


One and Only

by Amanthys



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: F/M, Post-Hogwarts, Romance
Language: Español
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-11-10
Updated: 2021-03-04
Packaged: 2021-03-09 00:42:25
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 3
Words: 8,688
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27495901
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Amanthys/pseuds/Amanthys
Summary: Draco Malfoy odia las fiestas. Pero más todavía si es una fiesta llena de muggles ávidos por romper su relación con Hermione. Especialmente si ese muggle en concreto es el señor Granger. Su suegro. ¿Será su amor capaz de sobrevivir a esa noche?
Relationships: Hermione Granger/Draco Malfoy
Comments: 4
Kudos: 6





	1. Parte I

**Author's Note:**

> ¡Hola! Me apetecía ponerme a prueba e intentar participar en algún foro ya que nunca lo había hecho antes. Tengo la escritura muy apartada y para ser sinceros, lo echaba de menos.
> 
> Es un short fic de cuatro capítulos que constará de 2000 palabras cada uno (intentaré no sobrepasarme, eso si que es un reto para mi), siguiendo el tema que me han dado en el reto. La condición era proponer un problema para la OTP elegida (en este caso Draco y Hermione, obviamente no podía ser de otra forma) y ver si eran capaces de solucionarlo.
> 
> En mi caso, me ha tocado que los padres de uno de ellos se oponen a la relación.
> 
> Espero que os guste el enfoque que he querido darle. No es mi mejor historia, soy consciente, estoy bastante oxidada jajaja. Pero he querido salir un poco de mi zona de confort.
> 
> Ahora sí, os dejo con el primer capítulo espero que os guste.

**DISCLAIMER** : Los personajes que aparecen en esta historia no son de mi propiedad. Pertenecen a **J.K. Rowling**.

**_Este fic participa en el Reto #47: "Larga vida a tu OTP" del foro Hogwarts a través de los años de la página Fanfiction.net_ **

* * *

**HOGAR.**

— ¿Realmente tenemos que ir?—preguntó Draco mientras se apoyaba en el marco de la puerta, cruzando los brazos sobre el pecho en un vano intento por no mostrar la tensión evidente que había en su voz.

Pero _ella_ pareció notarlo porque levantó la cabeza haciendo que sus miradas coincidieran a través del diminuto espejo del baño.

Un par de ojos castaños lo fulminaron desde el otro lado de la estancia con tanta intensidad que Draco no pudo evitar encogerse levemente. A pesar de que debía estar aterrado -porque si algo había descubierto con el paso del tiempo era que Hermione Granger tenía más temperamento del que nunca llegó a imaginar-, no pudo evitar sentir el irrefrenable deseo de admirarla durante un breve momento.

Estaba de pie frente al lavamanos, levemente inclinada hacia delante, haciendo más profundo el escote del vestido que había elegido para la ocasión. Era blanco, ajustado en la cintura y vaporoso hasta el suelo y no tenía mangas, así que sus hombros y parte de la espalda quedaban al descubierto, dejando ver una gran extensión de piel bañada por un sinfín de pecas. Pecas que él adoraba y que ya se había encargado personalmente de lamer, chupar incluso morder para su disfrute personal. No había parte de su cuerpo que no lograra sacar su parte más visceral. Llevaba el pelo recogido sobre la nuca y a Draco casi se le dibujó una sonrisa en los labios al notar que ni aún usando magia, era capaz de mantener sus salvajes rizos a raya. Algunos mechones castaños se habían escapado del peinado y caían sobre sus hombros desnudos, formando un pequeño caos dentro de la perfección que tanto se había esmerado en construir.

Contuvo el impulso de alzar la mano para apartarlos. Sabía que no debía invadir su espacio personal cuando estaba molesta por algo. Y, claramente, ese era uno de esos momentos.

—Por su puesto que tenemos que ir.—respondió ella tajantemente a la vez que se giraba de nuevo hacia el espejo, frunciendo el ceño al comprobar que sus intentos de controlar su pelo habían fracasado. Ni siquiera lo miró mientras se colocaba otro pasador en algún lugar estratégico bajo la nuca. —Es el cumpleaños de mi padre.

Hermione gruñó desesperada cuando otro par de mechones salieron disparados del recogido volviendo a su estado natural. Exasperado, Draco dio un paso hacia el interior de la habitación hasta situarse detrás de ella lo suficientemente cerca como para poder oler su perfume. Solo Merlín sabía lo mucho que le gustaba su aroma, como también sabía lo mucho que se estaba conteniendo para no abalanzarse sobre ella y follarla contra aquel dichoso espejo.

Pero no lo haría. No al menos hasta ver el rumbo tomaba aquella conversación.

Con un gesto casi mecánico, Draco extendió una mano hasta arrebatarle los pasadores a Hermione. Con la mano que quedaba libre, fue amontonando todos los rizos rebeldes teniendo sumo cuidado con no rozar su piel en ningún momento. No creía ser capaz de tocarla sin querer más y más. Notaba la mirada de ella sobre cada movimiento que hacía, como lo estudiaba a través del espejo casi sin querer. Como si fuera alguna clase de misterio que debía resolver. Como si fuera intrigante. Como si lo fascinara y retara constantemente.

Entendía a la perfección aquel sentimiento. A él le sucedía lo mismo cuando se trataba de ella.

Con gestos circulares Draco fue enredado mechones de su cabello entre los dedos para luego situarlos en la parte posterior de su cuello.

—Ya sabes a lo que me refiero, Hermione.—dijo él todavía sin atreverse a conectar su mirada con la suya. Deslizó un pasador consiguiendo atrapar los rizos en una bonita espiral dentro del recogido. Cuando bajó la mano acarició suavemente la extensión de piel desnuda, suave y aterciopelada, que había detrás de su oreja. Sus dedos se anclaron allí, masajeando un punto concreto, intentando liberar algo de tensión. Como siempre, Hermione se estremeció ante su tacto y fue entonces cuando Draco murmuró:—Estás preciosa...

Como respuesta Hermione suspiró pesadamente, como si de repente estuviera muy cansada. Esa no era la reacción que Draco esperaba recibir con su cumplido.

—No tienes que venir si no quieres. No estás obligado a hacerlo.

Los dedos de Draco pararon durante un instante. Realmente se sentía despreciable por sacar ese tema precisamente en ese momento, pero sería algo estúpido fingir no ver algo que era tan evidente.

—Quiero ir. —dijo él, reanudando las caricias sobre su piel. Ella no lo frenó así que lo tomó como una iniciativa a que continuara:—Pero no estoy seguro de que tu padre pueda frenar las irremediables ganas que tiene de asesinarme.

Hubo un tenso silencio en el cual solo se oía el sonido de sus respiraciones.

Fue entonces cuando se atrevió a mirarla. De nuevo sus ojos conectados a través del espejo. No era tristeza lo que emitían, pero era algo muy parecido. Algo que logró que su pecho se encogiera. Hermione sabía que él tenía razón, que su padre nunca aprobaría aquella relación por mucho que lo intentara. Y por Merlín, sí que lo había intentado. Llevaban tres años saliendo juntos. Tres maravillosos años en los que Draco se había esforzado al máximo por caerle bien a aquel _muggle_ al que debía llamar suegro. No sabía el motivo por el que el señor Granger había decidido que no era digno de su hija, pero aquel rechazo flotaba sobre ambos como una niebla. De vez en cuando se disipaba, pero en situaciones y momentos como ese amenazaba con explotar y convertirse en una tormenta capaz de arrasar con todo. Incluida su relación.

Fue ella quien dio el primer paso. Se giró como pudo entre el reducido espacio que quedaba entre los dos e incluso llevando tacones, Hermione tuvo que alzar la cabeza para poder mirarlo a la cara. Draco contuvo el aliento cuando ella alzó los brazos para rodear su cuello con las manos. Ese simple tacto lo hizo arder, pero fueron sus ojos los que lograron arrebatarle el aliento. Lo miraban fijamente y sin apenas pestañear, como si intentara absorber cada pedacito de su alma. Como si realmente fuera capaz de meterse dentro de él y ver más allá.

Realmente era la única persona que había mirado el desastre que había dentro de su corazón y no había salido corriendo. Y era la única a la que dejaría hacerlo.

Ella y nadie más que ella.

Hermione le acarició el cuello con la punta de los dedos, de la misma forma que había hecho él con ella minutos atrás. Había cierta seriedad en su rostro pero cuando habló, su voz sonaba suave y dulce como la miel.

—¿Sabes porque quiero que vayas a esa fiesta conmigo, Draco Malfoy?

Draco no pudo evitar mirar su boca cuando dijo su nombre. Y ella sabía el efecto que eso causaba en él puesto que se relamió los labios de una manera para nada inocente.

—¿Para que pueda follarte en tu habitación como la última vez que visitamos a tus padres por Navidad?—murmuró él mientras se agachaba un poco solo para que sus miradas quedaran a la misma altura. Sus manos se cerraron con más fuerza sobre su cintura cuando notó su reacción.

Hermione respiró profundo ante aquellas palabras y Draco supo que recordaba aquel momento tan bien como él. De pronto fue como si fuera capaz de visualizarlos a ambos desnudos sobre la que había sido la cama de Hermione durante buena parte de su infancia, piel con piel, jadeando mientras intentaban buscar la liberación del otro.

Salvajes, frenéticos, desatados.

Como respuesta, ella le tiró con fuerza de un mechón de pelo rubio de su nunca. Draco soltó un quejido de dolor.

—Eso no volverá a suceder, Malfoy.—respondió Hermione indignada.

—¿Estás segura?—su voz era ronca y grave.—No escuché ni una queja por tu parte entonces.

—No me diste oportunidad para hacerlo.—Hermione deslizó las manos desde su cuello hasta rostro y tiró de él en su dirección hasta que sus frentes quedaron juntas y sus labios casi se rozaron.—Prácticamente te abalanzaste sobre mí.

—Y ten por seguro que volveré a hacerlo.—dijo él mientras pasaba las manos por su cintura, deslizando los dedos justo por el vértice donde comenzaba la piel desnuda de su espalda— Este vestido lo merece.

De pronto se hizo el silencio y la expectativa hizo que a Draco se le acelerara el pulso.

—Quiero que vayas a la fiesta porque es una celebración familiar.—susurró entonces Hermione cuando sus labios rozaron la piel cercana a su boca. —Y tú eres mi familia, Draco. Eres parte de mi vida. Nunca sería capaz de renunciar a ti.

Y de pronto, Draco pudo sentirlo. Fue como un cambio brusco de temperatura. Del frío al calor en cuestión de segundos. Una especie de electricidad le recorrió el cuerpo en forma de oleadas. Fue la forma en que sus ojos color café se clavaron en los suyos, la forma en la que sus dedos se enterraron desesperadamente en la piel de su rostro, como si de aquella forma pudiera conectarse con él, que él fuera parte de ella y de nadie más. Hermione se acercó más y cerró los ojos cuando presionó sus labios contra los suyos. No fue un beso erótico ni sexual. Fue tierno, suave y perfecto. Como ella.

Eso era el amor, pensó Draco. Encontrar el hogar en una persona. Ser cobijo, refugio, y sustento. Realmente se sentía el cabrón más afortunado del mundo porque él tenía todo eso y más.

La tenía a ella.

Cuando se separaron, Hermione todavía tenía los ojos cerrados y la manos enredadas en su rostro, como si se negara a dejarlo ir tan pronto. Draco apoyó su frente contra la suya. Por un momento solo se oyeron el sonido de sus respiraciones entrelazadas.

—Supongo que podré hacer el esfuerzo de soportar otra fiesta llena de _muggles_ borrachos y diciendo gilipolleces sin sentido.—murmuró él sobre su piel.

Hermione alzó la cabeza para mirarlo de nuevo y un brillo maligno apareció en su mirada.

—Bueno, si te aburres demasiado siempre puedo hacerte un tour privado por mi habitación...

Draco curvó sus labios ante aquel atrevido ofrecimiento. Se inclinó hacia ella lo suficiente como para que notara lo emocionado que estaba cierta parte de su anatomía.

—Creo recordar que tenías un precioso escritorio bajo la ventana, Granger. —susurró mientras pasaba las manos por la parte baja de su espalda, justo por el extensión desnuda de su piel. La sintió estremecerse bajo su tacto y supo que estaba imaginando lo mismo que él.

Como respuesta a sus caricias, Hermione se inclinó hacia él, hasta que sus pechos estuvieron unidos, aunque esta vez sus labios buscaron su cuello y fue dándole pequeños besos hasta llegar a su oído.

—Y si te portas bien...—susurró despacio, no sin antes pasar la punta de la lengua por el lóbulo de su oreja—,dejaré que me folles donde quieras.

Draco gruñó y sin poder evitarlo más, puso una mano tras su nunca y tiró de ella hacia él hasta que sus bocas volvieron a chocar, aunque esta vez no fue nada suave. Fue tan lascivo como se sentía cuando la tenía cerca de él. Cuando logró reunir el poco autocontrol que le quedaba, la alejó con suavidad y le ofreció una mano, mientras hacía una reverencia, mostrando el porte y la elegancia heredada de los Malfoy. Hermione sonrió mientras entrelazaba sus dedos con los suyos y Draco pensó que no podía ser más hermosa. Con los labios enrojecidos, las mejillas sonrosadas y los rizos, de nuevo, fuera de su fallido peinado.

—Señorita Granger. —murmuró mientras se llevaba los nudillos de su mano a su boca y los rozaba levemente. La miró desde aquella posición absurda y sonrió solo un poco cuando observó que ella estaba haciendo todo lo posible por no soltar una carcajada:—¿Me permite el honor de ser su acompañante esta noche?

Hermione respiró profundo mientras lo miraba, como si meditara aquella idea durante un momento.

—Esta noche...—respondió con una suave sonrisa adornando sus labios y los ojos brillando como caramelo fundido—Y todas las que vendrán después, señor Malfoy.


	2. Parte II

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hace mil años que debía haber terminado este short-fic para un reto y no pude hacerlo por diversos motivos. Hace poco encontré los fragmentos que escribí en ese entonces, y decidí sacarlos a la luz aunque ya sea un poquito tarde para continuarlo. El reto establecía no pasarse de las 8.000 palabras, pero puesto que ya no estoy participando en él y hace meses que cerraron las votaciones, creo que tengo la libertad de excederme un poco en el límite de palabras. Eso sí, sigo siendo fiel a la condición que me tocó en el sorteo del reto. Aviso que no he editado nada, así que si hay algún fallo de ortografía y demás, pido perdón de antemano.
> 
> Así que nada, eso es todo, espero que os guste la continuación :)
> 
> *Recomiendo que escuchéis este capítulo con la canción "One And Only" de Adele, que es la que me inspiró a escribir el fin y que a la misma vez le da título.

**FAMILIA.**

Tal y como Draco había vaticinado, la fiesta se había convertido en un ruidoso grupo de muggles dominados por una excesiva y embarazosa embriaguez.

Desde una de las esquinas del pequeño salón de la casa familiar de los Granger, donde llevaba escondido gran parte de la noche, el mago se dedicó a observar todo lo que lo rodeaba. La estancia no era muy amplia, pero habían tenido el ligero detalle de retirar parte del mobiliario para hacer una improvisada pista de baile. En el otro extremo, justo debajo de un amplio ventanal, habían situado una mesa repleta de comida y bebida, y en el centro de la habitación se concentraban un amasijo de personas que se movían al compás de una música estridente proveniente de un enorme altavoz.

Con cierto pesar, Draco se llevó la copa que sostenía en una de sus manos a los labios y dio un trago. Y luego otro más largo mientras se preguntaba que demonios hacía él ahí si ni siquiera le gustaban las fiestas. Las odiaba, y más todavía si su presencia no era para nada bienvenida. Sintió el quemazón del alcohol recorrer sus garganta y cuando alzó la mirada hacia el techo, como si allí pudiera encontrar la paciencia que tanto necesitaba, arqueó una ceja cuando sus ojos se toparon con una colorida pancarta, que cruzaba la habitación de un extremo a otro, y que rezaba:

«¡ _Feliz cumpleaños, Andy!_ ».

Andrew Granger.

Solo con pensar en su nombre hacía que Draco sintiera un sudor frío recorriendo cada parte de su cuerpo. Había sido una suerte no encontrarse con él en lo que iba de noche, ya que al parece su "suegro" estaba demasiado ocupado atendiendo al resto de sus invitados como para cerciorarse de la presencia de Draco. Lo cual era un profundo alivio, ya que no creía ser capaz de controlar su temperamento lo suficiente como para sacar su varita y hacer algo de lo que pudiera arrepentirse el resto de su vida.

No es que odiara al padre de Hermione, es que simplemente no comprendía el motivo que tenía aquel hombre para detestarlo tan profundamente.

Draco no era imbécil. Intuía el señor Granger sabía quién era él y lo que significaba el apellido que portaba, a pesar de los enormes esfuerzos que Hermione había hecho durante todos aquellos años para mantener a sus padres lejos de las noticias del mundo mágico. Pudo notarlo la primera vez que se conocieron, en la forma en la que el señor Granger lo miró fríamente y en la dureza excesiva con la que estrujó su mano cuando Draco se la ofreció en un alarde de buenos modales. Jamás habían intercambiado más de tres frases seguidas y cada vez que Draco intentaba entablar algún tipo de conversación sobre el tiempo o los deportes muggles, Andrew Granger refunfuñaba y simplemente fingía que Draco no existía.

Y tres años después, Draco seguía con la sensación de no saber cómo actuar cada vez que tenía que acudir a eventos como aquel. Así que había optado por la vía más fácil que era intentar pasar lo más desapercibido posible, rezando por que nadie reparara en su presencia y que las horas pasaran lo más rápido posible.

Él no era una persona que se dejara amedrentar de esa forma porque, por supuesto, un Malfoy nunca huía y menos de un simple muggle, pero el señor Granger le inspiraba respeto y muy pocas personas habían logrado acobardarlo de esa forma. La situación era más compleja de lo que parecía: Draco quería su aprobación. No, más bien la necesitaba. No porque fuera importante para él, -por Draco como si el señor Granger se tiraba de un tren en marcha-, sino porque era importante para Hermione. Y ella había sido el motivo porque el Draco seguía viniendo a las reuniones familiares, por ella había aguantado las ganas de convertir a su suegro en un puñetero florero todas y cada una de las veces que coincidían en la misma habitación.

Por primera vez en su vida quería hacer las cosas bien, ser la clase de hombre que ella necesitara que fuera.

De forma casi instintiva, sus ojos grises recorrieron la habitación en su búsqueda. Hermione lo había dejado solo durante unos minutos para saludar a unos familiares a los que él, evidentemente, no tenía ningún interés en conocer. La encontró cerca de la mesa donde se encontraba una espantosa tarta de cumpleaños decorada con flores, hablando animadamente con un grupo de mujeres de mediana edad. Como siempre, Draco se deleitó en su imagen. En la forma en la que el vestido blanco contrastaba con su piel, en el hoyuelo que se le marcaba en la comisura de la boca cada vez que sonreía, en cómo sus ojos marrones brillaron cuando levantó la cabeza y enlazó su mirada con la suya.

Se tensó como siempre que hacía cuando reparaba en su presencia y sonrió cuando se dio cuenta de lo jodido y profundamente enamorado que estaba de aquella mujer.

Sus ojos no se separaron de los de ella ni un segundo a pesar de la distancia. Ni siquiera rompieron el contacto cuando Hermione se inclinó sobre una mujer que se parecía mucho a ella y le susurró lo que parecía una disculpa al oído. Tampoco dejaron de mirarse cuando ella cruzó la abarrotada pista de baile y caminó lentamente en su dirección. A Draco se le secó la boca cuando fue consciente de su proximidad y se preguntó si ella también sentía la misma sensación de expectación, la electricidad recorriendo cada poro de su piel, la forma en la que su corazón se aceleraba hasta dejarlo sin aliento, el cosquilleo que sentía en las manos de las ganas que tenía por tocar su piel...

Cuando por fin Hermione llegó a su altura tenía una sonrisa colgada de sus labios y una ceja ligeramente arqueada como si verlo allí, escondido en aquella oscura y sórdida esquina de la habitación, le causara algún tipo de diversión. Despacio, ella levantó las manos y las posó sobre sus hombros. Draco no se movió apenas, tan solo bajó la cabeza para poder seguir observándola.

— ¿Seguro que estás bien, Malfoy?—preguntó Hermione mientras sus dedos presionaban un punto concreto sobre sus omóplatos. — Te noto un poco...tenso.

Por un momento, Draco solo fue capaz de concentrarse en la sensación de sus manos sobre él, en el calor que trasmitían incluso a través de la tela gruesa de su chaqueta. Pero al cabo de un instante respiró profundo antes de contestar.

— ¿Me culpas, Granger? La última vez que coincidí con tu padre en la misma habitación salí de ella con un ojo morado.

Hermione emitió un sonido sordo que se apreció mucho al principio de una carcajada, aunque tuvo la sensatez de apretar los labios con fuerza cuando Draco la fulminó con la mirada. Las manos de Hermione siguieron frotando sus hombros como si aquello fuera capaz de borrar la presencia de aquel terrible recuerdo.

— Ya te he dicho un millón de veces que fue un accidente, Draco.

Él casi se atragantó con su propia saliva cuando escuchó aquellas palabras. Despacio, dejó la copa que todavía sostenía entre sus dedos sobre una pequeña mesita de cristal que había justo a su izquierda. Que tu suegro decidiera abrir una botella de vino la víspera de Navidad mientras se aseguraba de que el corcho saliera disparado en su dirección, concretamente apuntando hacia su perfecta cara, no había sido un simple accidente.

Había sido una declaración de principios. El inicio de una guerra silenciosa donde él tenía todas las de perder.

— ¿Ah, sí? ¿También fue un accidente cuando en verano me pasó el cortacésped por encima del pie?—respondió él mientras entrecerraba peligrosamente los ojos—. Siento ser yo quien te lo diga, Granger, pero tu padre es un psicópata. Y tengo cicatrices que lo demuestran.

Ante eso, Hermione no dijo nada. Tan solo se dedicó a deslizar las manos tras su nuca y a trazar patrones irregulares con la yema de los dedos sobre la piel desnuda de su cuello. Como reacción, Draco se acercó a ella hasta que no hubo espacio entre los dos, envolviendo sus brazos alrededor de su cintura. La vio arrugar la frente, como siempre hacía cuando estaba sumida en sus pensamientos, y lo que realmente lo asustó fue ver cómo sus ojos se oscurecían notablemente.

Por un instante, Draco temió haber cruzado una línea peligrosa e inestable para ambos.

Una línea que llevaba el nombre de Andrew Granger.

Draco abrió la boca para decir algo, lo que fuera para enmendar su posible error, pero justo en ese momento la música estridente fue sustituida por la melodía suave de un piano. Sin pensárselo, Draco empujó a Hermione hacia atrás, hacia la pista de baile, mientras la mecía suavemente entre sus manos. La voz de la cantante se filtró entre ambos, creando un ambiente de lo más íntimo dentro de la abarrotada habitación.

Ella pareció relajarse y Draco aprovechó el momento para apoyar su frente en la de ella.

—Lo siento. —murmuró él en voz baja y notó como ella apretaba ligeramente los dedos sobre su cuello.— No debería llamar psicópata a tu padre. Está mal meterse con la gente que tiene serios problemas mentales...

Como respuesta, Hermione levantó una pierna de una forma nada discreta y pisó con fuerza uno de sus elegantes zapatos con la punta de su tacón. Draco gruñó por el dolor, pero siguió moviéndolos a ambos por la pista de una forma bastante elegante.

— Creo que voy a replantear mi oferta de antes, señor Malfoy— dijo Hermione con un tono de voz peligrosamente suave.

—¿La de follarte dónde yo quisiera?—preguntó él y se divirtió de lo lindo cuando observó como las mejillas de Hermione se teñían de un preciosos color rojo. Y antes de que ella se atreviera a volver a pisarlo, Draco la hizo girar sobre sí misma y volvió a aprisionarla contra su cuerpo con fuerza:—Bueno, eso no me supone problema alguno. Puedo ser bastante persuasivo si me lo propongo...

— Te veo muy seguro de ti mismo. —lo acusó ella, pero a esas alturas Hermione ya tenía el principio de una sonrisa radiante en el rostro. El tipo de sonrisa que él adoraba.

—Oh, lo estoy. —respondió Draco mientras se inclinaba sobre ella. Posó los labios sobre la piel desnuda de unos de sus hombros y fue depositando pequeños besos por toda su piel, mientras subía lentamente por su cuello. Hermione lanzó un pequeño jadeo cuando depositó un último beso sobre la punta de su nariz—Ya sabes como me excita que te hagas de rogar...

Hermione se rio y para consternación de Draco se apartó un poco de él. Seguían bailando lentamente al compás de la melodía y ella alzó la cabeza para poder mirarlo. Sus ojos castaños brillaban bajo las diminutos farolillos que iluminaban toda la habitación y, aunque su sonrisa se apagó un poco, Draco notó como se quedaba sin respiración. Aquella noche estaba realmente arrebatadora. Su cabello se había negado a mantenerse dentro del recogido sobre la nuca, y ahora sus rizos rebotaban libres sobre la extensión de piel desnuda de su espalda.

—Gracias.—musitó Hermione entonces, mirándolo fijamente a los ojos, y esa única palabra lo pilló totalmente desprevenido.

— ¿Dejar que tu padre me torture? Es todo un placer.

Pero ella ni siquiera se atrevió a pestañear. Era como si tuviera miedo de perderse la expresión de Draco.

— Gracias por estar aquí, conmigo, cuando sé que tienes ganas de salir corriendo...—dijo Hermione y su voz sonó grave por algún tipo de emoción que Draco no supo descifrar—. Sé que mi padre puede ser algo difícil de tratar a veces, pero no sabes cuánto significa para mí que sigas intentándolo a pesar de todo.

Draco respiró profundo y volvió a inclinarse aunque esta vez para depositar un tierno beso sobre su coronilla. Su aroma a canela lo invadió y cerró los ojos por un momento.

— Tú misma lo dijiste antes. Hermione...—murmuró Draco todavía con la boca presionada sobre su pelo.—, eres mi familia. De hecho, eres la única que tengo. Por ti haría cualquier cosa.

— ¿Cualquier cosa?—repitió ella y alzó las cejas sorprendida ante esa inesperada confesión. Y antes de que Draco pudiera abrir la boca, Hermione continuó hablando:— Es decir, que si te pidiera que hablaras con mi padre para aclarar las cosas...¿lo harías?

Draco se quedó paralizado. Ya no estaban bailando, ahora estaban de pie el uno frente al otro. Ella con las manos todavía sobre su cuello, y él con los brazos rodeando su cintura, pero sus rostros estaban demasiado cerca y Draco fue capaz de ver en sus ojos la esperanza que estos transmitían. En el fondo sabía que llevaba mucho tiempo posponiendo esa conversación, y sinceramente había rezado para que ese día no llegara jamás, porque cualquier cosa era mejor que enfrentarse al señor Granger.

— ¿Aclarar las cosas? Lo dices como si yo le hubiera hecho algo a tu padre, Hermione. —respondió Draco al final, más a la defensiva de lo que pretendía en un inicio.— Durante todos estos años he sido amable, educado y cortés. He dejado que casi me sacara un ojo, que me destrozara el pie con ese aparato infernal, que me ignore deliberadamente cada vez que entro por la puerta de su casa... Yo no tengo el problema, lo tiene él.

Hermione respiró profundo y cerró los ojos durante unos segundos. Pero no abandonó su postura, no se alejó de él, como Draco tampoco era capaz de alejarse de ella.

— No era eso a lo que me refería. Y de verdad siento que hayas tenido que pasar por todo esto... De verdad que lo siento mucho. — dijo ella, y Draco casi pudo palpar el dolor que había tras esas palabras:— Pero conozco a mi padre. Es terriblemente orgulloso cuando se lo propone, pero también es muy honesto cuando la situación lo requiere. Lo único que quiero es que los dos hombres más importantes de mi vida se lleven bien.

Él apretó las manos alrededor de su cintura. No era la primera vez que le pedía algo así, y Draco sabía los motivos. Ella estaba sufriendo con toda aquella situación. No era la primera vez que Hermione había discutido con su padre por él. Hubo un tiempo en el que estuvieron varios meses sin dirigirse la palabra, y la había afectado tanto que había sido Draco quien la había convencido para que se reconciliara de nuevo el señor Granger. Y siendo sincero consigo mismo, cada día estaba más harto de fingir algo que en realidad no sentía. Las cosas serían muchos más fáciles para todos si aceptaran el hecho de que nunca habría cordialidad entre ambos, aunque también existía una parte de Draco que quería saber los motivos por los que el señor Granger no quería que formara parte de su vida.

Lo gracioso de la situación era que Draco se contenía por Hermione, porque era su padre, pero si hubiera hecho las cosas al estilo de los Malfoy, hacía tiempo que el señor Granger estaría besando la punta de sus relucientes zapatos.

— ¿Y crees que hablar con él el día de su cumpleaños es el mejor momento?— preguntó, carraspeando, sintiéndose algo incómodo de repente.

Hermione se encogió de hombros.

— Ningún momento es bueno. Siempre que venimos a casa de mis padres hay algún tipo de celebración.

En ese tenía razón. La última vez que había estado allí había sido para celebrar el funeral de una tía lejana de la madre de Hermione. Sin duda alguna, no habría sido el momento idóneo para sacar el tema a relucir.

— ¿Y si resulta que tu padre decide que no soy digno de ti o me prohibiera de entrar en su casa? ¿Lo aceptarás?— se sentía imbécil haciendo tantas preguntas, pero es que no quería claudicar, no aún.

Por que simple y llanamente, Draco Malfoy tenía miedo. Aunque eso no lo admitiría en voz alta jamás. Pero como siempre, Hermione parecía capaz de leer todas y cada una de sus emociones, ya que retiró las manos de su cuello y las pasó por su espalda hasta abrazar su cintura, del mismo modo que lo estaba haciendo él, y cuando sus ojos se encontraron con lo suyos su nerviosismo pareció templarse un poco.

— Entonces significaría que ha fallado como padre. —respondió ella rotundamente. Y Draco juraría que nunca le había escuchado tan directa como entonces:— Nunca haría nada que pudiera hacerme daño. Y resulta que tú, Draco Malfoy, eres mi debilidad... —A Draco se le aceleró el corazón cuando escuchó aquellas palabras:— Sé que suena terriblemente egoísta, pero estoy cansada de tener que elegir entre tú o él. Me parte el corazón en mil pedazos. Así que por favor...¿al menos lo pensarás?

Draco la miró. Hermione tenía la barbilla alzada para no perder el contacto visual, los labios entreabiertos y pudo ver como el pecho le subía y bajaba con fuerza, y entonces comprendió que estaba tan aterrada como él. Y pensó que era cierto cuando había dicho que haría cualquier cosa por ella. Maldita sea, si le hubiera pedido que se cortara un dedo en ese mismo instante, lo habría hecho. Todo con tal de no volver a ver aquella mirada de devastación que tanto se empeñaba en ocultar para no hacer daño ni a él ni a su padre.

Y Hermione se equivocaba. Ella no era terriblemente egoísta. Era él el que estaba siendo un maldito cobarde. Pensaba que evitando al señor Granger la contentaría de alguna forma, pero había logrado el efecto contrario.

Justo cuando abrió la boca para responder, una voz aguda los sorprendió a ambos haciéndolos sobresaltar.

— ¡Hermione! Por fin te encuentro, llevo buscándote toda la noche...

Draco se giró para encontrarse con la madre de Hermione. A diferencia del señor Granger, Enola era todo sonrisas y amabilidad. Era una señora menuda, de cara redonda y mejillas sonrosadas, y profundos ojos azules que, aunque diferentes a los de Hermione, desprendía la misma energía. Tenía el pelo castaño muy oscuro lleno de espesos rizos rebeldes. Cuando se giró para mirar a Draco, Enola le dedicó una sonrisa radiante y, como siempre, se puso de puntilla para agarrar a Draco por la cara. Le plantó dos sendos besos en cada mejillas y no pareció importarle que Hermione estuviera en medio, todavía abrazada a la cintura de Draco.

—Oh, Draco, querido. Me alegro tanto de verte, ¿has comido ya? ¿Quieres que te sirva un poco de pastel de carne?

—Mamá, por favor, no tiene cinco años. Puede servirse él solito—comenzó Hermione mientras ponía los ojos en blanco. Se separó de Draco para situarse a su lado, pero mantuvo uno de sus brazos alrededor de su cintura.

Draco, en cambio se giró hacia su suegra e inclinó la cabeza en señal de respeto.

—Gracias, señora Granger, pero no tengo hambre...—sin disimular ni un ápice miró a Hermione directamente a los ojos cuando acabó la frase en un tono de voz algo más bajo:—, al menos no de comida.

Hermione se sonrojó, y le dio un manotazo en el hombro, aunque por fortuna Enola Granger pareció no captar bien las últimas palabras.

—Cualquier cosa que necesites tú dímelo, cielo. Ya sabes que ésta es también tu casa. —dijo sin abandonar su amplia y perfecta sonrisa, y luego se dirigió a su hija y la apuntó con un dedo amenazador:— En cuanto a ti, jovencita... No pienses que te vas a librar de ayudarme en la cocina. Todavía tengo que sacar el pavo del horno y tus primas no paran de quejarse todo el rato. Necesito que alguien ponga orden allí dentro.

Como si fuera una adolescente, Hermione resopló. Esta vez sí que se separó de Draco y cuando la miró no pudo evitar sonreír. Tenía los labios fruncidos en una mueca que indicaba que prefería lanzarse de un avión sin paracaídas antes que ayudar a sus primas en la cocina.

—Está bien...—aceptó al final Hermione y cuando se colocó al lado de su madre, frunció el ceño en un gesto de confusión:— ¿Y papá? ¿No se supone que el cumpleañero debe estar presente en la fiesta?

Enola sonrió mientras entrelazaba su brazo con el de Hermione, como si así se aseguraba que no fuera a escapar de sus obligaciones como pinche de cocina.

—Lleva un buen rato encerrado en su despacho intentando elegir un buen whisky con el que impresionar al señor Jenkins. —respondió y Draco se quedó paralizado cuando dirigió sus ojos azules de nuevo hacia él:— Draco, querido, ¿te importaría ir a echarle una mano a Andrew? Temo que pase toda la velada preguntándose si es mejor el irlandés o el escocés.

Hubo un silencio incómodo donde Draco solo pudo mirar a Hermione, quien a su vez lo miraba expectante. La pregunta inocente de Enola, en realidad, abarcaba muchas más cosas de las que ella podía llegar a imaginar. Significaba un punto de inflexión. Un antes y un después. Sus ojos se centraron solo en Hermione mientras se debatía en que responder. Ella estaba mordiéndose el labio y por la forma en la que apretó fuertemente su mano sobre el brazo de su madre, supo que estaba tan tensa como lo estaba él. Sus ojos marrones estaban abiertos de par en par y lo atravesaban con tanta intensidad que logró hacerlo estremecer.

Y Draco supo entonces lo que tenía que hacer.

—Por supuesto, Enola. —respondió tan educado y comedido como siempre. Y aunque estaba dirigiéndose a su suegra, no podía despegar los ojos de Hermione cuando dijo:— Yo hablaré con él.

Enola asintió satisfecha por su ambigua respuesta, pero Hermione pestañeó una, dos veces, y solo él fue capaz de ver como los ojos se le llenaban de lágrimas silenciosas. Con rapidez y antes de que pudiera arrepentirse, Draco dio un paso en su dirección y le dio un casto beso en los labios a Hermione antes de darse la vuelta y abandonar el salón dando grandes zancadas. Puso rumbo hacia el pasillo, que extrañamente estaba solitario, y caminó hasta el final hasta pararse en la puerta que pertenecía al despacho de Andrew.

Respiró profundo antes de levantar una mano y tocar la puerta dando varios golpes certeros. Esperó unos segundos hasta que escuchó una voz opaca proveniente del interior.

—Adelante.—dijo la voz del señor Granger desde el otro lado.

Y Draco abrió la puerta para enfrentarse a un par de ojos castaños que lo miraron desafiantes desde el otro extremo de la habitación.


	3. Parte III

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Bueno, el drama que he pasado hasta poder traer este capítulo... Resulta que sin querer lo borré todo lo que ya tenía escrito de hace tiempo, y he tenido que volver a escribirlo desde cero. Sigo llorando desde entonces :')
> 
> No me ha quedado tan bien como estaba antes *inserta aquí llanto desconsolado*, pero aún así espero que os guste. Al final os propongo un asunto importante, así que espero leerlos para saber que opináis al respecto.
> 
> Ahora sí, aquí está la tercera parte.

**ACEPTACIÓN**

* * *

El despacho del señor Granger resultó ser más agradable de lo Draco esperaba. A diferencia del resto de las habitaciones, que Enola había decorado en tonos cálidos y acogedores, esa destilaba masculinidad por todas partes. Las paredes estaban cubiertas por paneles de madera oscura y bajo sus pies se extendía una alfombra de terciopelo de un profundo azul oscuro. El mobiliario consistía en un escritorio de caoba con sus respectivo juego de sillas, un par de estanterías repletas de libros, y un aparador situado bajo una ventana cuyas vistas daban al precioso jardín trasero de la casa.

También observó los diversos diplomas colgados en una de las paredes, situados en un lugar privilegiado para que todo el que entrara pudiera apreciarlos. Draco no pudo evitar fruncir el ceño cuando observó que encima del escritorio se encontraba la maqueta de un cráneo humano cuya boca estaba abierta, enseñando los dientes en lo que pretendía ser una sonrisa amable, pero que a él le causó auténtico pavor.

Y allí, de pie justo al lado del aparador, se encontraba el señor Granger. Mirándolo fijamente, con los labios apretados en una fuerte línea, y una botella de whisky escocés entre sus manos.

Andrew Granger resultó ser tan alto como Draco y aunque era delgaducho, sus hombros eran anchos lo que le confería un aspecto de lo más intimidante. Tenía el pelo color caramelo que tanto caracterizaba a su familia y un espeso bigote que adornaba la parte superior de su boca. Su rostro era alargado y, a diferencia de los de su mujer, sus ojos castaños no desprendían calidez, sino más bien un fuego helado que, incluso en la distancia, Draco fue capaz de sentir en cada parte de su cuerpo.

Sin duda, era el tipo de recibimiento que se esperaba por su parte.

Con un gesto rápido, Draco cerró la puerta tras su espalda sin separar la mirada de aquel hombre. No quería bajar la guardia, al menos no tan pronto. Dio un par de pasos hasta situarse en el centro de la habitación mientras metía las manos dentro de los bolsillos de sus pantalones, en un gesto que pretendía ser casual. Hubo un silencio incómodo que se extendió lo que a Draco le pareció una eternidad.

Y entonces comprendió que era la primera vez que estaban completamente a solas, sin la señora Granger o Hermione haciendo de mediadoras entre ambos. Aquel detalle logró incomodarlo. Sabía que aquel _muggle_ era inofensivo, y que él llevaba su varita mágica metida dentro del bolsillo interior de su chaqueta, pero aún así tenía la sensación de que aquel hombre podía matarlo en cualquier momento y sin emplear siquiera un ápice de fuerza.

El señor Granger parecía una estatua de sal, clavado en aquella parte de la habitación, con los ojos entrecerrados y la mandíbula a punto de estallar por la tensión, pero para sorpresa de Draco fue el primero en hablar.

— ¿Qué haces aquí? —preguntó convirtiendo cada palabra un dardo venenoso.

— Enola pensó que tal vez necesitarías algo de ayuda con el whisky. Aunque veo que has elegido bien...—señaló Draco con un gesto de su cabeza la botella que sostenía entre sus manos.— Un Macallan siempre es opción acertada para sorprender a un invitado.

Andrew permaneció en silencio durante unos segundos hasta que al final se movió. Dejó la botella de cristal encima del escritorio y se giró, dándole la espalda a Draco para coger un par de vasos de cristal del elegante aparador que hacía a la vez de licorera. Después caminó hasta situarse tras el escritorio, abrió la botella y vació su contenido en una de las copas.

La otra, que había colocado cerca en el borde de la mesa, y que apuntaba en dirección a Draco, permaneció vacía en todo momento.

— Soy perfectamente capaz de elegir el alcohol con el que quiero emborracharme. —dijo Andrew y se llevó el vaso a los labios para dar un trago.— Aunque deduzco que no has venido hasta aquí solo para eso, ¿verdad, _Malfoy_?

Sus ojos marrones, idénticos a los de Hermione, se clavaron en Draco cuando mencionó su apellido destilando todo el desdén que le fue posible. Pero a Draco no le afectó en absoluto, lo cierto era que estaba familiarizado con aquel tono condescendiente que la gente utilizaba para referirse a él y a su familia, sobre todo tras los acontecimientos sucedidos tras la guerra.

Ser un Malfoy en aquellos momentos era considerado como el peor de los insultos. Ser él, en definitiva, era una aberración.

Lejos de amedrentarse, Draco decidió actuar de una vez por todas. Sonrió con toda la frialdad que pudo transmitir. Elevó la comisura de sus labios hasta tal punto que resultó insultante incluso para él. Observó con cierto orgullo como Andrew se encogía un poco sobre sí mismo con aquel simple gesto. Draco decidió aprovechar aquel momento de debilidad para actuar.

Caminó por encima de la alfombra con una seguridad que en realidad no sentía. Bajo la atenta mirada del señor Granger, se acercó hacia el escritorio de caoba y estiró un brazo hasta que atrapó entre sus dedos el vaso vacío. Lo giró entre sus dedos durante unos segundos y acto seguido se inclinó con toda su altura sobre la mesa para coger la botella de whisky. Y tal como había hecho su suegro con anterioridad, se sirvió él mismo la copa que le había sido negada.

No contento con esto, Draco retiró la silla que tenía al lado y se sentó apoyando un tobillo sobre la rodilla de la pierna contraria. Elevó sus ojos hasta Andrew, quien todavía lo miraba sorprendido y, todavía sonriendo, dijo:

— Creo que ya va siendo hora de que tengamos una charla, _Andrew_.

Andrew pestañeó varias veces pero luego se recompuso. Tal y como había hecho Draco, tomó asiento al otro extremo del escritorio que hacía de barrera entre ambos. Por un momento no hicieron más que mirarse. El señor Granger bebió un trago, y Draco lo imitó poco después. Estaban tanteándose mutuamente, como lo haría dos guerreros en un campo de batalla, intentando observar quien daría la primera estocada, quien cometería el primer error, quien sería el primero de los dos en rendirse.

Draco tenía por seguro que no sería él. E intuía que su oponente tampoco se retiraría tan fácilmente. Al fin y al cabo, los Granger eran tercos y valientes. Eso lo había aprendido de Hermione.

Y como él no era ningún cobarde tampoco, decidió empezar la guerra.

— He venido para que me diga de una vez por todas por que me odia tanto. — Draco jugueteó con el vaso entre los dedos, observando como el líquido ámbar se movía en su interior. Después fijó los ojos grises en los del señor Granger y esperó.

Odió la sensación de vacío que sintió en el estómago, similar a cuando uno se asoma a un precipicio y observa la caída que le espera si decide tirarse.

El vértigo, pensó, era la sensación más parecida al miedo que conocía.

Andrew Granger respiró profundo y dio otro trago de su bebida antes de dejar el vaso de nuevo sobre la mesa. Se echó hacia detrás en su asiento mientras entrecruzaba las manos sobre su regazo. Su mirada se volvió un poco más turbia que antes, aunque ya no era amenazante. Desprendía algo que Draco no supo descifrar, pero que lo hizo estremecer por dentro.

— A día de hoy sigo preguntándome que habrá visto mi hija en alguien como tú...—murmuró el señor Granger con una voz sumamente tranquila.

Draco inspiró hondo solo para que no se notara que sus palabras lo afectaban más de lo que creía.

Brevemente recordó los inicios de su relación. Él acaba de salir impune de los juicios contra su familia. Sus padres acaban de ser encerrados en Azkaban y, en medio de todo aquel caos, a Kingsley Shackelbolt le pareció una brillante idea darle la oportunidad a Draco de formarse como auror a pesar de su juventud. Durante los siguientes años Draco se dedicó en cuerpo y alma a prepararse para su profesión. Logró conseguir las mejores calificaciones, y sus conocimientos sobre las artes oscuras resultaron ser beneficiosos para atrapar a los pocos mortífagos que habían logrado escapar tras la guerra.

En una de aquellas misiones resultó gravemente herido por una maldición y cuando despertó se encontraba en San Mungo, rodeado de vendajes y con la mano de Hermione Granger sobre su frente. Resulta que ella había finalizado sus estudios como medimaga y hacía escasos meses que había comenzado su residencia en el hospital. «Más vale que no te mueras, Malfoy. Eres mi primer paciente» , fue lo primero que le dijo tras tantos años sin verse.

Literalmente, Hermione Granger le había salvado la vida, ya que si hubieran tardado un minuto más, a día de hoy Draco estaría muerto.

Estuvo tres largos meses ingresado en el hospital completamente solo ya que no tenía familia ni amigos que pudieran hacerle compañía. Para su sorpresa, Hermione frecuentaba mucho su habitación para, según ella, comprobar si sus heridas estaban sanando bien. Cuando iba a verlo, se dejaba "olvidado" algún libro sobre su cama para que se entretuviera, o simplemente se dedicaba a revolotear por la habitación mientras ordenaba los frasco y pociones que utilizaba para las curas. Contra todo pronóstico, las visitas de Hermione se convirtieron en una especie de rutina para él, hasta el punto de que su presencia actuaba como un bálsamo para todos sus dolores. Draco todavía no sabía en que momento se había enamorado de ella, pero cuando salió de San Mungo nunca volvió a sentirse el mismo de antes.

Y a partir de entonces, ya no pudo separarse de ella nunca más.

Jamás llegó a comprender que era lo que Hermione había visto en él. Incluso después de tantos años, Draco seguía creyendo que todo aquello era una fantasía, un sueño del que iba a despertar en cualquier momento. ¿Cómo era posible sino que alguien tan puro y bondadoso como Hermione pudiera amar un ser tan despreciable y oscuro como él? Draco seguía haciéndose esa misma pregunta cada vez que la miraba, la besaba o la abrazaba junto a su pecho.

Al final, carraspeó sintiendo como su confianza se vaciaba como la bebida que había dentro de su copa.

— Qué puedo decir...— dijo al final, con la voz grave aunque consiguió que proyectara un mínimo de confianza:— Soy extremadamente irresistible.

El señor Granger apretó la mandíbula ante aquellas palabras, pero sus ojos se entrecerraron peligrosamente.

— ¿Quieres saber por qué te odio, muchacho?—masculló de repente Andrew, con la voz cargada de tanta cólera que logró que Draco se estremeciera:— Te odio por que cada vez que te miro a los ojos veo a un asesino.

Draco se quedó paralizado. Sabía que su suegro conocía algo de su pasado. Draco no era imbécil, llevaba intuyéndolo desde la primera vez que lo conoció. Pero no sabía _cuanto_ conocía de su historia. Al parecer, por el odio que destilaban sus ojos castaños, sabía más de lo que él había llegado a pensar.

— ¿Crees que no he visto como tratas de taparte la marca que tienes en el brazo? —continuó Andrew, imparable:— ¿Crees que desconozco que significa? Sé más de tu mundo de lo que tú imaginas. Mi hija cree que no sabemos nada, que nos conformamos con los detalles que ella quiso contarnos cuando fue a buscarnos a Australia. Pero se equivocó conmigo. No tardé mucho tiempo en descubrir los verdaderos motivos de esa guerra y que ella había estado en primera línea para ayudar a su amigo, que luchó con valentía para salvarnos a todos de esos monstruos.

Hubo otro silencio, ese más tenso, en el que solo se oían el sonido de sus respiraciones agitadas. Draco tenía la mirada clavada en Andrew, que se había puesto rojo y había apretado las manos en fuertes puños.

— Así que sí, siempre te odiaré porque cuando te miro a la cara solo soy capaz de ver a un asesino. Al monstruo que podría haber acabado con la vida de mi hija en esa estúpida batalla. Que podía habérmela arrebatado para siempre. Y por mucho que trates de fingir que ya no eres esa persona, que te vistas y actúes como uno de los nuestros, a mí no conseguirás engatusarme como haces con Enola. Yo siempre seré capaz de ver lo que hay debajo de esa fachada. Y he visto lo suficiente como saber que no te quiero cerca de mi hija…

Llegados a ese punto, Draco no pudo contenerse más. Pillando por sorpresa a Andrew, se puso de pie de un salto, rompiendo de golpe la imagen de autocontrol que tanto se había esmerado en construir desde que entró allí.

— Que seas su padre no te da el derecho a decidir lo que es bueno o no para Hermione.—su voz sonó fría como un témpano.— Pero en algo tienes razón. No sé que cojones he hecho para merecerla, ni siquiera sé como ha sido capaz de llegar a estar con alguien como yo. Puede que mi pasado esté manchando de sangre, que hiciera cosas terribles pero te aseguro que todo lo que hice lo hice para preservar mi propia vida y la de mis padres. A pesar de todo ello y por alguna extraña razón que todavía no logro entender ella... me quiere—tragó en seco intentando sacar las palabras que se amontonaban en su garganta.— Y sí, Andrew, soy un monstruo. El peor de todos ellos. Pero si hay algo que no sabes sobre los de nuestra especie y es que cuando amamos, lo hacemos con tanta fiereza que somos capaces de hacer cualquier cosa por esa persona. Cosas tan patéticas y rastreras como venir al despacho de su padre a rogar una aprobación que no quiere ni necesita, solo porque ella está sufriendo por culpa de todo esto. Por que por si no te has dado cuenta, esto no se trata de mí ni de ti, se trata de Hermione. Siempre ha sido por ella. Así que una de dos: o aceptas nuestra relación de una puñetera vez o me temo que la perderás para siempre.

Ante aquellas últimas palabras, el señor Granger se puso también de pie con los ojos brillantes por la rabia.

— ¿Cómo puedes decir algo así? ¡Mi hija siempre me elegirá a mí antes que a ti! ¡Yo soy su padre!

Draco curvó la comisura de sus labios en una mueca casi irónica.

— Si realmente la quieres tanto como dices, nunca la obligarías a tener que escoger entre ambos.

Andrew se quedó pálido de repente y dio un paso hacia atrás, como si hubiera recibido el impacto de algún golpe invisible. Y Draco supo que había ganado ventaja, que había dado en un punto especialmente sensible dentro de aquella coraza.

— Amo a mi hija más que nada en este mundo... —musitó casi en voz baja como si hubiera perdido toda fuerza.— Pero jamás jamás aceptaré que alguien como tú esté mi hija por muy feliz que puedas llegar a hacerla.

— Ya le he dicho que no quiero su aceptación. — gruñó Draco exasperado— Simplemente quiero que asuma de una puñetera vez que voy a estar en la vida de Hermione hasta que ella decida lo contrario. —sin poder evitar por su rostro surgió una expresión de superioridad cuando añadió:— y por lo que tengo visto va a ser por mucho tiempo, así que cuanto antes lo hagas será mejor para todos, Andrew. Será mejor para ella…

Andrew no bajó la cabeza, sino que hizo todo lo contrario. Alzó la barbilla en un gesto altivo, con los ojos castaños enrojecidos. Y por un instante, Draco lo admiró porque allí estaba aquel hombre terco, obstinado y orgulloso, pero con las mejillas llenas de lágrimas, admitiendo su inminente derrota.

Si había algo que los unía ambos era el amor que sentían por Hermione. Draco entendía las razones de Andrew para odiarlo y no pretendía arrebatarle ese derecho, jamás lo haría, pero no iba a permitir que ese odio que sentía hacia él fuera mayor que su afecto por su hija. Sobre todo cuando ella estaba sufriendo con todo aquello.

Y cuando el señor Granger asintió con la cabeza, Draco supo que había aceptado aquella extraña tregua que estaba ofreciéndole. Nunca serían familia, jamás serían uña y carne -que Merlín se apiadara de él si eso llegaba a suceder-, pero a partir de ese día harían lo mejor para la mujer que se había convertido en el centro de sus vidas.

— Solo contéstame a una última cosa, muchacho…— dijo Andrew pillandole completamente desprevenido.— ¿Cuánto la quieres?

Draco respiró hondo y se llevó la copa que todavía sostenía entre los dedos. Se bebió lo que quedaba del whisky de un solo trago y volvió a depositar el vaso encima del escritorio. Después alzó la cabeza lo suficiente como para que sus ojos volvieran a conectarse.

—Lo suficiente como para desear dejar de ser un monstruo.

No dijo nada más mientras se daba la vuelta, abría de nuevo la puerta del despacho y salía al bullicio que reinaba en el exterior.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Antes que nada deciros que habrá cuarta parte, y si me pongo intensa, una quinta :)
> 
> Bueno, por fin conocemos los motivos del señor Granger...
> 
> En realidad quería extenderme muuucho más, pero me pareció que así estaba bien. Siempre he pensado que solemos ver a los padres de Hermione como personas ajenas a ellas. Quiero decir, en algunos fics (que no todos OJO) o se les mencionan brevemente o no han recuperado la memoria o simplemente ni se les ve el pelo. Y en temas como los que proponía este reto, sobre la oposición de los padres a la relación, siempre solemos ver más la reacción por parte de los Malfoy por lo evidente: el rechazo que sienten estos por los sangresucia. Así que pensé, ¿qué pasaría si fuera al revés? Siendo honestos, si me pongo en el lugar de Andrew, estaría igual de confundido y enfadado por que mi hija estuviera saliendo con un mortífago. Precisamente el tipo de persona que, de haber sido el resultado de la guerra distinto, hubieran matado a Hermione a sangre fría. Creo que parte de su odio no es hacia Draco, sino por todo lo que él mismo representa en sí. El señor Granger solo es capaz de ver todo lo malo que trae detrás, como la marca que tiene en el brazo. Y es obvio que no quiere a alguien así cerca de su hija, por mucho que lo quiera y el amor que se sientan... No debe ser fácil.
> 
> Y luego está Enola, que le ofrece pastel de carne jajajaja. Diferentes perspectivas.
> 
> Espero que haya quedado bien expresado a pesar de la brevedad del capítulo. De verdad el otro era mucho más largo y detallado que este... (dejadme, sigo de luto. Maldita tecnología)
> 
> Pero eso no era lo que quería contaros.
> 
> Lo IMPORTANTE es que estaba pensando en hacer un short-fic sobre cómo surgió el amor entre Draco y Hermione en San Mungo, para conocer más detalladamente los inicios de su relación, aunque en esta parte se menciona brevemente... ¿Qué os parecería? ¿Os gustaría leer un poquito más sobre ellos? ¿Sí, no? Lo dejo a vuestra elección
> 
> Espero leeros en los comentarios para saber vuestras opiniones al respecto!
> 
> Ahora sí, hasta la próxima
> 
> (si es que no se me borra todo de nuevo xd)


End file.
